koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tung Fu/Quotes
Here is a list quotes for Tung Fu Rue. Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Ha! You can't do that, can you?" *"Kid, your dad was much stronger than you are." Fatal Fury Special Pre-Fight Quotes *"I may be old, but I still have... Hmm, I forgot what I have." *"Your fists of evil are about to meet my steel wall of niceness."(Vs. Geese) *"Just as ever, spunky to the end."(Vs. Joe) *"Oooh, you're so muscular. It will be a pleasure to tangle with you."(Vs. Terry or Andy) *"Copy me to the most fine detail will you? Okay."(Vs. Mirror Match) Win Quotes *"Are there no strong people in this tiny world?" *"Still have that killer instinct Huh."(Vs. Geese) *"You've become a true fighting wolf! Ah-oooh!"(Vs. Terry and Andy) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"I feel like new" *"You're far too kind, and dumb!"(Vs. Andy) *"I can't forgive the evil you host!"(Vs. Billy) *"Your money lust saddens me, friend!"(Vs. Cheng) *"I'll crush your evil heart, fool!"(Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"I'll silence your evil!"(Vs. Geese) *"You're quite the cool cat, huh?"(Vs. Joe) *"You're quite a powerful tyke!"(Vs. Kim) *"You really know your stuff, junior!"(Vs. Krauser) *"I have slain your evil beast!"(Vs. Laurence) *"Relax, honey. Kids today!"(Vs. Mai/Mary) *"I thought you were stronger!"(Vs. Terry) *"You have no originality, you!"(Vs. Tung) *"You have too much hate, friend!"(Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"I may be old, but I still got it!" *"Now then... Who are you?" King of Fighter XI Win Quotes *"A drink to celebrate victory. ...What? You want some tea too?" *"Hah hah. What a bustling tournament!" *"I may be old, but I'll never lose to an inexperienced brat like you!" *"It's been a long time since I've fought this hard. My blood boils!" *"Whew... I've lived quite a long life, but I haven't seen many battles like this." *"You don't have to take it easy on me... If that was your full power, I'd be embarrassed!" *"You put up a decent fight... But you lack one weapon... Experience!" *"You went easy on me 'cause you thought I was an old geezer? Fine. Let's fight until you're satisfied!" *"You should take a better look at your life. You'll only suffer if you keep living this way."(Vs. Gato) *"You've become quite the fighter..."(Vs. Mai) *"Missy! Kids shouldn't be in a place like this."(Vs. Momoko) *"You might be stronger than Jeff now... But you're still not good enough."(Vs. Terry) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"Hmph. If I did this well, I got another decade in me!" *"Man, I'm getting old - struggling with losers like you!" *"When it comes to experience, I rule! You punk kid!" *"Yee-ouch! I pinched a nerve... I can easily beat my foes... but I can't win against aging." *"Your evil ambition rages. But, finally, here and now, I'm going to sing your requiem!"(Vs. Geese) *"Hey, there! If you're going to fight, turn off your cell phone!"(Vs. Kisarah) *"Such moves at your age... An exceptional talent! I've seen your stuff before!"(Vs. Rock) *"Woh, ho, ho. Young man, you're just like a young me! ...Hey, why the stink eye?"(Vs. Yuki) Category:Quotes